In known container-processing machines, a rotating rotor carries processing stations on a circumference thereof. During operation, containers are raised up to a processing position for processing. After having been processed, they are then lowered away from the processing position.
To control the raising and lowering of containers, one typically relies on a control curve. Such processing machines have a control curve coupled to lifts. The lifts moving up and down in response to the shape of the control curve.
A disadvantage of this arrangement is that the control curve takes up a substantial amount of structural space at the container-processing machine. It also substantially increases the complexity of the container-processing machine. A further disadvantage is that the control curve is not easy to change. Thus, it is hard to reprogram the movement of the lifts.